


Swirl

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Ian get some time alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swirl

It’s a rare moment when Ian and Mickey get to really be alone, so when the house is empty of all but weapons and dust bunnies, a shower is in order.

Ian slowly peels himself off of Mickey, his body still a bit shaky from the power of his release, then follows him to the bathroom. Mickey shuffles with a mixture of his own exhausted pleasure, some of it still on his stomach. It’s cold now that the heat of passion has left them, but Mickey quickly turns the shower handle to hot and they jump in as soon as it’s comfortable. Although there’s not much room, the two don’t really mind, taking turns under the spray. They stand close by each other, feeling the warmth radiate between them. At first when their slick skin makes contact, it’s only by accident, but then it happens more frequently; the smooth sliding sending tiny tingles through them. Mickey’s wet hair is smoothed back out of his face, but Ian’s just has small flecks of water in it. They don’t talk much, if at all, they just look at each other occasionally. That’s the way they like it.

The looks and the proximity and the steam make Mickey move even closer to Ian. They’re definitely touching now, pressed close together by no mistake; no space between them. They watch each other for a moment, then pull in to a soft kiss. It deepens and they just barely part to let in oxygen. Ian pushes Mickey against the tile, while his tongue pushes against his lips, both actions getting a low grunt from him. He snakes his arms around him and down his back until he’s cupping a cheek in both hands. He’s squeezing and kneading and kissing at his jawline, and Mickey’s squirming against him and breathing hard. When Mickey feels a finger slip between his crack, he gasps, feeling how close he is to losing it. He flips them so now Ian is against the wall. They smile devilishly at each other before connecting mouth to mouth again. Mickey moves to lick the water droplets from his neck, making him moan. He runs his hands all over his stomach and down his thighs. He’s sucking and grazing his teeth across his skin and kissing down his chest, and Ian’s caressing his arms and writhing and groaning. When Ian feels a wet heat close around him, he bucks at the thought of letting go.

Ian and Mickey continue on back and forth, grinding and winding each other up. They tease and kiss, and touch and grope. Lips and hands and bodies are slippery, the sensation stringing them along until they can’t stop it. There, alone in the shower, they both go over together. Shaking and panting, gripping each other with their foreheads together, they watch as they both swirl down the drain.


End file.
